my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Écran Gaspard
, Deijitaru Hīrō: Tērībōi) |birthday= October 5th |age= 16 |gender= Male |height= 178cm |weight= 64kg |hair= Blond |eye= Green |bloodtype= |quirk= Diginergy |status= Active |family= Unnamed Parents |birthplace= Rouen, France |occupation= Student |affiliation= Académie d'entraînement |debut= |voice= }} Écran Gaspard (エイクラン・ガスパルド, Eikuran Gasuparudo) is a student attending Académie d'entraînement. He is a student placed in Class-BEP. His prospective hero title is "Digital Hero: Téléboy" (デジタルヒーロー・ , Deijitaru Hīrō: Tērībōi), and he wields the unique quirk Diginergy. Appearance Écran is a lean, youthful boy with blond hair and striking green eyes. He is slowly building on his physical ability, after his mentors noted the limits in his Quirk, and has made an effort to add lean muscle across his body to increase his stamina. His face is overall quite childish, and in a bid to appear slightly more intimidating, he keeps his hair covering one of his eyes, and long enough to reach the lower part of his neck. Écran's attire outside of his school uniform consists of a long black, double-breasted overcoat with accompanied black pants and boots. He wears a white scarf within the jacket, and a black cap. Underneath his overcoat is generally a white dress shirt, although depending on the occasion he might change this. Téléboy's costume is not very different from Écran's standard outfit. The only additions he makes are a pair of white headphones with pointy antennae protruding below them, a pair of white gauntlets, shin armor and foot armor with similar motifs. Unusually, his hair appears to cover the opposite side of his face while donning this persona, although whether this signifies any personality difference is left to question. His white armaments are tailor-made equipment said to enhance the energy efficiency of his Quirk. Gallery FrenchKid2.jpg|Écran's general appearance. FrenchKid5.png|Téléboy's general appearance. Personality Synopsis Quirk and Abilities Diginergy ( , Deijinajī; lit. "Technology's Vitality") is the Quirk born into Écran. It enables him to convert all energy he emits from his body, in any form, to digital energy which he can manipulate for a wide variety of purposes. He compares this so-called diginergy to "building blocks" you see in video games, which can be used to construct an almost endless amount of digital matter. This digital matter is able to interact with the real world if given enough substance, allowing Écran to override the sacred law of energy conversion. That being said, Diginergy does not come without its fair share of limitations. All constructs created by Diginergy must be born from the energy emitted from Écran's being. Therefore, if Écran refuses to produce energy, his Quirk will not support him. Likewise, the strength of the constructs created by Diginergy vary depending on the quantity of energy used to support the size of the item. Artifacts created with a larger size will require more energy to be stable, and conversely, smaller items require less energy to be reinforced. Diginergy, like all energy, is not permanent, and will eventually crumble if it stays in the physical world for too long. The duration of Diginergy depends on how much it is being used. All matter emits energy as long as it is exists, accordingly, the more active a construct of Diginergy is, the sooner it will fade back into the world's energy supply. Equipment Battles Relationships Trivia Quotes References Category:Males Category:Academie Student Category:Heroes in Training Category:Class-BEP